Blackbird
by chrisxgirlx
Summary: With a fractured spirit and broken heart Amy Chambler is struggling to survive six months into the invasion. Yet when she finds 2nd Mass and someone she long thought dead. Amy finds her hope renewed and the courage and determination to keep on fighting. Hal/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Gone**

_This is the hardest story  
That I've ever told  
No hope or love or glory  
Happy ending's gone forevermore_

**_Mika - Happy Ending_**

**_-0-_**

Death. It was everywhere nowadays. There was no escaping it. Everyone died. Everyone left in the end. That was the reality they lived in now, the reality they were being forced to accept. The gun that sat heavy in her hands only served to prove the truth in that statement and nail home the fact she was now completely alone. Alone in a world that no longer cared or even gave a damn you were before everything went to hell.

Winter was coming; the growing chill in the air was getting thicker and harder to ignore but still the sweat had broke out across her forehead and she wiped at it with the back of her hand. Her dark hair was a tangled, matted mess tied back in a braid, loose tendrils framing her tired and weary face. Her breath was visible on the air as she breathed out in small bursts, her green eyes fixated on the make-shift cross sticking out of the ground in front of her.

Amy was alone. For the first time since this had started she was where she'd always feared she'd be. Alone, and that terrified her more than those damn aliens, more than dying. What was there left to fight for when you had no one to fight with? What did you do? Her eyes drifted back down to the gun in her hands and she pondered on her options. Pondered on what this world had now forced her to become.

Looking up at the cross, at the freshly dug grave tears filled her eyes. Guilt and loss filled her entire body and she shook her head. "Why did you save me?" she whispered out loud, knowing that he wouldn't answer. Instead she allowed her mind to rewind back to that day, to the day he'd saved her.

_Chaos. That was the only way to describe this. Thick smoke and raging flames erupted from the row of houses to the left. Debris of stone and steel exploded all around them, splinters biting into any exposed flesh it could find. Screams penetrated the air as people ran around frantic, bleeding, trying to escape. Some even resorted to attacking each other, all in a bid to save themselves. Their acts, their movements becoming almost animilistic, as the instinct for self-preservation kicked in. _

_Amy was on her knees, wedged between two cars, her bloodied hands attempting to protect her head as metal rained. Burnt and bloodied bodies crumbled to the ground around her. The smell of burning flesh, the thick smell of the smoke filtered through the air so quickly, filling her nasal passages, leaving her almost choking on it. Fear gripped her aching body in a vice like hold, keeping her grounded, frozen in place, unable to run or escape. Instead all she could do was remain rooted in place, praying for it to be over. _

_It had all happened so fast. In the blink of an eye the world was crashing down around her, everything was changing so quickly and violently it was terrifying. Her breath caught in her throat as a body fell in front of her, the wild, frantic look in that woman's was haunting and as Amy reached out to help her, the woman hit out, pushing the young girl back before clambering to her feet and running. _

_Amy watched her go, tears leaving their tracks down her soot covered face. Swallowing down the terror consuming her body she peered from between the cars, silent as she took a moment to observe the chaos surrounding her. Alarms filled the air, screams grew louder as bullets began to ring out all around. Her home, her street was now smack bang in the middle of a warzone and Amy knew she had to move. The bullets were drawing closer, the screams more panicked and as she pushed up from behind the cars and stood she could understand why. _

_Those spider like aliens, were scurrying out of the shadows, the smoke, climbing over roofs, into houses, killing anyone who tried to fight. With wide eyes, Amy turned to run only to have a body crash hard into hers, both of them crashing into the gravel. A scream tore from her throat as pain radiated down her left arm, as the other body moved above her, not caring that she was hurt as he stumbled to his feet and ran. _

_With watery eyes Amy pushed herself up, ignoring the pain as best she could she tried to stand. A yelp sounded from her mouth when the car she was using as leverage dipped, something heavy landing atop of it. Glancing up she froze and fell back once more when her eyes landed on the spider like creature now stalking her. Holding her arm against her chest she tried to move back only when she did the alien jumped down, its body towering over hers._

_Shrinking back Amy readied herself for whatever was to come, only when the creature raised its arm back to strike her there was a loud bang and its head exploded. As it's body fell she looked up in disbelief to see her savior standing there with a sawed off shotgun aimed directly where the aliens head had once been. The look on his face would have been terrifying had he not just saved her life. _

_"You okay?" he asked, his gruff, no nonsense voice comforting in a strange sort of way. He quickly dipped low to haul her up, not allowing her to answer with anything more than a nod, before he began dragging her off the road towards the alley between two nearest houses, "Come on we gotta get outta here."_

That had been it. Like the invasion, their first meeting had been quick, their bond secured forever in the blink of an eye. From that, from that moment he'd saved her from being captured, Amy loved Oscar. The man had become had become her family, her best-friend, her big-brother. He was why she refused to give up. As long as they had each other, the world didn't seem so bad, as scary.

Along the way she'd learned his wife had been killed by the Spiders, his son harnessed a prisoner of the aliens. Oscar never gave up hope though; he believed completely that one day his son would return that the aliens would leave once they realized humanity wasn't backing down. His faith and belief drove Amy, made her believe and gave her hope.

Now that was gone. Oscar was gone, just like her parents, her family, friends, and boy-friend. His promise of never leaving broken into a million pieces and Amy felt lost. Afraid.

The heavy silence in the woods was broken by a great crash of thunder from above, lightening lit up the steadily darkening skies and the heavens quickly opened. Rain began to fall and for moment Amy remained rooted on the ground. There was nothing left for her here anymore, she knew this and it broke her fractured heart.

Taking a breath she pushed herself up from the mossy floor, securing the duffle bag around her shoulders. Once more she looked down at the gun, then to the grave and for a moment hesitated. Though as the seconds ticked on and the woods grew darker she took a step back and slipped the gun into the back of her jeans. Taking another step back she readied herself to leave, only letting out a small whisper as she turned her back for one final time.

"Goodbye."

_**-0-**_

_**Here it is, I finally decided to brave it and post my first and only Falling Skies fic. I've had this stored on my computer for over a year now and wanted to share it with you guys. I know OFC's can sometimes be a little hit and miss but I love Amy, I love her journey and I'm still excited to see where she's going and most of all I'm excited to take you guys along for the ride to. With what I have written up already I can promise you a lot of drama, angst, heartache, horror but also humor, touching moments, passion, and a whole mountain of other stuff. **_

_**Now I'll shut up rambling, hopefully you guys like this introduction chapter enough to let me know what you think. **_

_**Nat **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two - Alone_**

_Pack your things_

_Leave somehow, _

_Blackbird song _

_Is over now_

_**Lee DeWyze - Blackbird Song**_

_**-0-**_

_"Do you think there's anyone left?"_

_Oscar halted his movements, looking up from where he was sharpening his knife to glance at the slight brunette huddled at the back of the storage container. Her knees were drawn to her chest and her arms locked securely around them. The expression of her face was that of sheer exhaustion, though to her merit she never complained. She understood the need for them to keep moving, keep searching._

_They'd been walking for days with no sign of life anywhere. He didn't count the spiders; they were always there but people. There were times like now it felt as though they were the only two humans left on the planet. He knew it wasn't true, at least he hoped it wasn't but it sure did feel like it. The nights were growing colder meaning they could no longer risk sleeping outside, hence why they'd chosen to bunker down in this storage container for the night before they continued on their way. _

_"I sure do darlin'. Gonna take more than those freaky spider lookin' things to wipe out the human race." he told her a small smile on his face, "There are people out there and we're gonna find them I promise you that." he said, packing away his knife. _

_Across from him Amy smiled softly and nodded her head, barely suppressing a shiver, the cold biting into her skin. Despite the many layers she wore they did nothing to keep out the cold, the days weren't so bad yet, it was the nights that got to her. Biting down on her lip she looked up at Oscar again and smiled, "Ever the optimist right?" she teased._

_"You know it darlin'." Oscar chuckled, fastening his bag before blowing out the flame in the small propane lamp beside him. With that he stood and took a step forward only to wince violently as he did, slowing his steps and lowering himself down beside Amy. The young girl was watching him with concern, worry bubbling in the pit of her stomach._

_"Your leg still hurting?" she asked quietly. Oscar looked at her, taking in the concern shining in her pretty green eyes. Patting her arm gently he shot her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. _

_"Ain't nothin' to worry about princess. Just painin' me a bit is all..." he told her truthfully. It wasn't anything out the ordinary, when it started getting cold his leg would get worse, an old war wound that had required plates in his leg. He lifted his arm towards her and watched as Amy seemed to search his face for any hints he was trying to simply reassure her before she finally smiled and ducked beneath the offered arm. _

_The young girl snuggled into his side, taking away the warmth he was offering. With no sleeping bags or blankets, this was the only way to ward off a bit of the cold at night. There was nothing romantic, or untoward about the position they were in, Oscar had become her family, her life line and vice versa for him. He was her brother, her friend. A comfortable silence fell between the two and it didn't take long before they were both beginning to drift asleep, when a scratching noise sounded from outside the container. _

_"What was that?" Amy, was suddenly wide awake and straightened, pulling out of Oscar's hold and looking towards the front of the storage container. The older man frowned and dimmed the lamp sat beside them a little. Not saying anything he stood with Amy following and pulled out his gun, to which Amy reached for her knife. Raising a finger to his lips, Oscar warned her to remain quiet and to stay where she was as he crept forwards._

_Pressing his ear against the cool metal he frowned, listening carefully. The air in the container tensed and Amy took a quiet step closer to Oscar, willing him to say something, anything. "Must have been an ani..." Amy's ears rang as the sound of screeching metal filled the container as the door was torn from its hinges. The dreaded face of a skitter appeared, grabbing Oscar by the throat and dragging him out into the darkness as Amy screamed._

_"Oscar!"_

Walking. That's all she did in the days that followed Oscar's death. There was no destination in mind, nowhere she had to go, but she didn't stop. What else was there for her to do? At night sleep eluded her despite the exhaustion she felt deep in her bones. It was the fear of what awaited her when she closed her eyes that forced her to stay awake. The guilt that haunted her, the images, all of it plagued her waking moments; she knew there'd be no escaping them when she slept. So she didn't...or at least she tried not to.

She was running on empty in regards to supplies but she couldn't find it in her to care much anymore. It was instinct that drove her to push on, a promise that made her keep going otherwise she would have gladly just lain down, given up a long time ago. It wasn't as though she'd completely given up hope, she wasn't ready to die she just struggled to find the point now she was alone. It was hard enough trying to survive in this world with someone but alone, it felt like an impossible task.

Right now the only plus side to having no food is it gave her something to focus on, something to distract herself with. Finding somewhere, anywhere that actually had scraps of food still left. Most of the bigger food stores had already been raided and picked clean but she avoided them anyway. Places like that were usually riddled with the spiders or the machines, traps for those desperate enough to venture into them.

Bags were forming under her eyes, her clothes not as clean as you'd like due to excessive wear and slight weight loss. She longed for a shower, she felt filthy, her hair was limp, in fact she was a far cry from the girl she once was that was for sure. Rubbing the butt of her hand against her eyes she glanced around the street warily, searching for any sign of life only to find none. The roads were filled with debris, with burnt out cars. This once beautiful street now looked like most of Boston, like a war zone.

Her steps were careful as she rounded the corner of the building, keeping her back flat against the brick. Knocked over trashcans were all over, and at one point she had to carefully make her way around one to reach the door of the small store. Pulling the duffle bag off her shoulder, she pushed at the door, not sure whether to be glad or worried it opened easily. Then again when the invasion began most people hadn't been bothered about leaving things unlocked, they were all too busy running for their lives.

Pulling the gun from her jeans she stepped inside, the entire place was engulfed in a consuming darkness. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a small torch, switching it on she held it with the gun and moved forwards but not before closing the door. There was a part of her that was hesitant to move inside, now she was alone she had to try and adjust to the fact she only had herself to rely on. Pausing for a second she blinked furiously, hating how weak she now felt.

Shaking her head Amy moved further into the store. As she drew further inside she gagged, the smell of rotting food in an enclosed space made her stumble, her free hand moving to cover her mouth. Dropping her bag onto the counter she turned off the torch and placed it back in her bag, there was enough light creeping inside from the one window that had no shutters down.

Sighing softly she glanced around; grimacing as she stepped in what she could only assume had been soda. The ground was sticky with the substance and pulling a face she moved away from it. Finding her way to where the candy bars should have been on the counter she reached for the granola bars, quickly tearing into one, taking a large bite and closing her eyes, savoring the first thing she'd had in close to two days.

Mid-way through the second bite though, Amy had the wind violently knocked out of her. A body crashed into her own, knocking her into the counter painfully. As she was dragged swiftly onto her back she gasped for breath, winded and disoriented, before it registered in her mind that someone was above her. A human. As she got her bearings she kicked and yelled out. "Get off me!"

"Oh I got me a feisty one today." Chuckled the person, she now knew to be a man on top of her. There were hands everywhere, she could feel his fingers skimming the exposed skin of her stomach from where her shirt had ridden up and she cried out, kicking and punching with all she had. Death by the spiders was one thing but she wasn't going to allow this to be how things went down for her. Thrashing about she felt her knee connect with something hard that threw his weight off her somewhat and she pushed him away, scrambling around onto her knees.

_As she tried to crawl away towards her gun, a hand grabbed at her ankle and pulled making her body slam into the floor again. Amy felt angry, frustrated and a little desperate, she kicked out her foot, only he anticipated this and grabbed her other foot and pulled her towards him, twisting her body around. Getting his legs straddled over hers before grabbing for her arms, stopping her from hitting him._

"You'll pay for that you little bitch." he growled, letting go of her hand and raising it as if to hit her only two loud shots rang out, the sound of glass shattering was all around them and the man froze on top of her. Amy froze to, momentarily before using all her strength to push at him, shoving his body off her, quickly shuffling back ignoring the biting of glass in her hands as she did. The man didn't move again, his eyes were wide, lifeless and blood seeped from his chest.

"Holy crap you killed him." The voice behind her made her turn quickly her hands quickly grabbing for the gun on the floor. Only as her fingers wrapped around the cool, heavy steel she froze as a new voice spoke, a familiar voice that made her heart stop and her breath catch.

"Amy?"

Slowly, almost cautiously as though trying to decide whether to trust it was real, Amy turned. Her eyes flickered upwards hesitantly towards the shattered window. One beat. Two beats. Silence hung heavy in the air as she gaped at the person in front of her, her tired eyes watering as she finally felt her lips move to say one thing.

"Hal?"

_**-0-**_

**_Here is chapter two guys and I know right now they may seem short but really, this is just introducing Amy into the story. I promise things get a lot more interesting and the next chapter and ones that follow will be much longer because, well, as a writer I love the longer chapters. Let me know what you guys think so far! I love to hear back from you lovely people._**

**_Thanks to those who made this story a favorite and followed the story! Also thanks to my reviewer_**

_Girlinshipwrec – Glad you find Amy interesting, hopefully that interest will only grow as we go on with the story. Right now, as you can see very little is known about her, but she will change that in upcoming chapters. Did you enjoy this chapter? Hope to hear from you again and thank you for the review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Just a memory?**

_Simona  
You're getting older  
Your journey's been  
Etched on your skin_

_**1973 - James Blunt**_

_**\- 0 -**_

"_Amy?"_

_Quietly shrinking back into the shadows, Amy smiled, biting down on her lip so as not to give her position away. Pressing her fingers to her mouth she tried to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape. Her pretty green eyes were shining with mischief as she watched a familiar figure weave between the bookshelves. As he passed by close to her she stilled and held her breath, her smile widening ever so slightly. _

"_Amy?"_

_His voice was merely a whisper as he called out her name again and she watched in amusement as he scratched the back of his head. He was confused, she knew him well enough to know that by his body language. For a moment she was half tempted to tease some more, keep hiding but the desire to be close to him as always won out. That, and the fact she didn't want him to get them caught by the librarian. _

_With light but quick steps, she moved towards him. Once close enough she let her hands slip around his waist, she pressed up against his back and moved to her tiptoes, feeling him tense beneath her touch. "Boo." She whispered in his ear, smiling as he relaxed. Playfully she poked his side and stepped back enough to let him turn and face her. "Took you long enough handsome, was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me." She said quietly, emphasizing her point with a small yet playful pout that only made her boy-friend smile. _

"_Forget about you? As if…" he chuckled in response, not waiting for her to answer or smile before leaning down to press his lips against hers. Amy's hands gripped the tops of his arms as his hands migrated to her hips, pulling her closer to him. __ For a moment they allowed themselves to become lost in the moment of being together. It was so rare nowadays with school, parents, friends and all the extra-curricular activities they were involved in. They never really got the chance to be just Hal and Amy anymore, so stolen moments like these were precious._

"_So Mom and Dad think I'm staying at Cammie's tonight…" Amy said, breaking the kiss and looking up at Hal. Hal's smile widened and he leaned in to kiss her again before breaking it. _

"_Dad thinks I'm goin' up to the lake with Shawn and his Dad for the night." He explained to her, happy that his friend was going to cover for him. It was Friday and both he and Amy had been planning this for a few weeks. Camping under the stars, just the two of them for a whole night he couldn't wait. "Just a few more hours and I get you all to myself." He reminded her with a cheeky grin on his face. _

_Amy smiled in response and bit down on her lip in a way that always drove him crazy. He'd always been a hit with the girls in school, playing lacrosse he was popular and without meaning to sound egotistical he knew he could have anyone. He didn't want just anyone though. Amy had been made for him, she was his, he loved her and had since the time she'd kicked him in the shins for dropping her Barbie doll in the mud, ruining it's pink dress._

"_Well I like the sound of that Hal Mason." She whispered, the pair of them leaning in for another kiss when footsteps closing in on them made them both freeze. _

"_Whose there? This section is off limits…"_

_Amy covered her mouth and looked up at Hal, the pair of them wearing similar looks of amusement. Hal pressed a finger to his lips and reached down, clasping her smaller hand in his own and tugging her along with him as they ran to the end of the aisle. Laughing as they glanced back just as the snooty librarian rounded the corner_

_"Where are we going? Hal?"_

"Hal?"

Amy remained motionless, her eyes wide as she stared unblinking at the figure in front of her. Her heart raged against her chest and her head began to pound in disbelief at what, or more to the point who, she was seeing. It was as though her mind couldn't process what her eyes were seeing, She felt almost too scared to move, to blink, to say anything in case he disappeared and it turned out she was just hallucinating once again.

After all it wouldn't have been the first time it had happened. Her mind, so desperate to fill the void inside of her often conjured up images of those she loved, those she'd lost. She hated it, hated the reminders but again was scared, scared she'd forget them and one day those hallucinations would stop. What would she do then? Who would she be without the memories of her family, her friends?

"You two know each other?"

Amy barely spared the owner of that voice a glance, her eyes firmly fixated on Hal. The expression on his face was one of disbelief. He was in shock she could tell that much in her own stunned stupor. The crunching of glass beneath heavy boots broke her trance and she flinched violently, on her feet before Hal had even moved two steps, her hands up in front of her. She wanted to run to him, throw herself into his arms and cling on to him, but she struggled to trust any of it.

"Amy? Amy it's me…"

Hal stared in disbelief at the girl in front of him, his hand outstretched to her, his gun tucked behind his back as he took another cautious step forward. His whole body was pumping with adrenaline as his mind tried to comprehend her really being here. As she continued to stare at him, he fought to make sense of things. She was here, wasn't she? It wasn't a dream this time; she was really standing there just within arm's reach. His eyes lowered as he watched her glance down at his outstretched hand, holding his breath when she slowly lifted her own.

Neither Hal nor Amy paid much mind to the silent onlookers, both still trying to determine if the other was real. As Amy lifted her hand, she felt her heart beat against her chest, her stomach twisting painfully. Then as Amy's hand touched Hal's, she exhaled loudly and finally allowed the tears to run freely, he was real. He was here and she wasn't sure which one of them moved first but the next thing she was aware of was being in his arms, both holding the other tightly. She fisted the back of his jacket in her hands and buried her head into his shoulder.

"I can't believe it's…you're here." She sobbed, her voice partially muffled in his coat. She felt his grip on her tighten somewhat, his hands splayed out across her back.

"I'm here." He whispered, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. He'd lost so much since the beginning of this invasion, was he really going to be this lucky in getting something back? It seemed maybe so if the girl in his arms was anything to go by. He could feel the slight tremors consuming her body and he frowned, his eyes darting to the dead body on the floor. He hadn't by any means missed what had been about to happen but just as he was about to pull back from her, make sure she was okay frantic footsteps ran towards the smashed window. MAYBE REWRITE THIS LINE!

"Hal? Di? We heard a gunshot what happened…?"

Amy paused, holding her breath again at the sound of the new voice. So familiar, so comforting and warm she immediately thought of home. Glancing over her shoulder as she slowly pulled out of Hal's embrace, she gaped at the man in front of her. Their eyes met, and his widened in disbelief, glazing over. He inhaled sharply, "Amy?" he said almost hesitantly

"Mr Mason." She said a watery smile on her face. Tom laughed and was quickly over the threshold of the window and over to her, embracing her tightly. Burying her face into his jacket she closed her eyes tightly, his hand smoothing over the back of her head. A fatherly kiss was pressed against the top of her head as he pulled back enough to look at her, gripping the tops of her arms.

"What happened here?" a voice with a Boston accent, dripping with authority rudely interrupted the happy reunion. Amy felt her spine stiffen and her defenses fly up as she sought out the owner of the voice. Sure enough as soon as her eyes landed on him she recognized him as a military man, simply by the way he carried himself, the same way her Dad had. His baseball cap and small ponytail only throwing off his status a little bit, but considering the world they now lived in she doubted his appearance counted for much.

"Guy was attackin' her Captain."

Amy finally looked at the other two men in the store as one of them spoke. Frowning slightly she looked back towards the man lying dead in the center of the room and felt her stomach twist in an unpleasant way. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off and she was suddenly aware of what had just happened, how close she'd come to whatever he'd had planned for her. Swallowing down the lump in her throat she glanced down at the hand on her arm, like an anchor, holding her firmly in place.

"Well we need to leave, shots could have been heard." The man called Di suggested and suddenly everyone became active. Tom squeezed her hand once more before moving past her to the shelves with Di and the other guy Amy had yet to know the name of. Amy clenched her hands together as she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Swallowing down the lump in her throat she felt the adrenaline slowly leaving her system and she was feeling every knock and bump she'd received in the last few minutes.

"Hey, you okay?"

Amy turned to look back at Hal, shakily nodding her head as she reached up a hand to touch the back of her hair. Pulling her hand down and in front of her eyes, she saw blood coating her fingers and Hal quickly moved forward. His hands were on her arm and the back of her neck, as he took a look at the back of her head. "Dad we gotta go now!" he called out, grabbing Amy's back pack off her and pulling it on himself.

Amy glanced down at the body on the floor and reached down for her gun. It had been during the scuffle she'd hit her head, but until now she'd failed to notice it. Looking back at Hal she stared, still struggling to comprehend him being here. "Hal, I'm okay." She said softly, instead the other boy just grabbed her hand and tugged her after him as they all began to head out of the store. "Where are we going?" she asked, feeling exhausted and weak. Everything was hitting her now, as they stepped outside her body was protesting. Lack of water, food, sleep and the knock to head were all converging on her now, making every step she took harder than the last.

"We got a base and a Doc, she'll take…Amy?"

Hal's eyes widened and he quickly turned to catch the young girl as she stumbled. His hands gripped tight hold of her, stopping her from crashing to the ground. "Dad!" he called out. Amy's hands were on Hal, as she felt her legs give out beneath her. Her head pounded violently and she had to fight down the urge to be sick. Glancing up at Hal she felt a flurry of movement around her, the images blurring into each other, voices became muffled and as much as she tried to fight it the darkness began creeping over her until she slipped into a peaceful oblivion.

**_\- 0 -_**

_**Been a long while between updates and I've not really got an excuse except I lost all muse for this story when real life began getting in the way. I haven't been in the mood to do much writing, got to the point where it almost felt like I wouldn't be doing any for a good long while but recently I got pretty inspired again for this story and so here we are. **_

_**Next Chapter is set to be a lot longer. This was pre-written so figured the ending was a natural conclusion, didn't want to add more to it and ramble on. Promise the next chapter is much longer.**_

_**Remember guys, reviews are love and I really want to know what you guys think. It keeps the juice's for this story flowing. **_


End file.
